


Kiss Me In The Rain

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dedication and hard work, Rick finally earns his promotion to lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20 Established Relationship Challenge at Live Journal.

Rick left Chief Burton's office feeling like he was walking on a cloud. He still couldn't believe that after all the years he had worked for it that he finally received his promotion to lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Rick Stetler," he quietly said to himself as he waited for the elevator that would take him down to the third floor where the crime lab was located. He couldn't wait to share his good news with his lover.

His phone went off just as the doors to the elevator opened. He pulled it from his pocket and checked to see who was calling him smiling when he saw that it was his lover. "Hello, Horatio," he answered as he stepped into the elevator.

"I understand we've got something important to celebrate tonight," Horatio replied without preamble.

Rick softly sighed. "Hard to keep secrets in this place."

"I may have gotten a sneak peek at the promotions list," Horatio admitted with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" Rick drawled thickening his accent knowing that it would drive the redhead crazy with desire.

"Meet me out back in five minutes and we can discuss it."

"Deal," Rick agreed and ended the call.

Rick reached the rear exit of the building just as a jagged streak of lightening ripped across the sky. Thunder boomed and shook the glass door he had his hand on.

He groaned because he didn't want to go outside and get caught in the potential afternoon downpour, but he did so because Horatio was indulging in a rare public display of affection.

His lover stood beside his department issued Hummer holding a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and a smallish box in his other hand.

Rick shook his head and accepted the flowers. "I love you," he said. "So what's in the box?"

"Love you, too, Rick," Horatio replied. "See for yourself." He handed Rick the box taking the flowers back and setting them on the hood of his Hummer.

Rick opened the box and almost dropped it when he saw that Horatio's spare shield was inside. "Oh," he breathed. He looked up and almost got lost in the redhead's crystal blue eyes.

"Congratulations, babe."

"Thank you, Horatio," Rick answered.

"You're welcome." Horatio took the box from Rick's nerveless fingers. He removed the shield and slipped it into Rick's lapel pocket. "Looks good there."

"I still can't believe that I finally made it."

"You deserve it," Horatio said and leaned up to softly kiss Rick. Just then another bolt of lightening streaked across the sky followed by a rumble of thunder and the sky opening up drenching them in seconds.

Rick laughed. He leaned down and gently kissed Horatio in the rain.

Fin


End file.
